


Mother Knows Best

by obstreperous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Petting, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, slight mommy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstreperous/pseuds/obstreperous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel always told you she would take care of you. You just didn't realise she meant it quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

It’s just so hard living in such a large household.

Whenever you need some alone time, there’s always too many people hanging around. Which is why when you’re home alone, you really have to take advantage.

You’re in your room. You didn’t bother locking the door – no one is supposed to be home until tonight, so you’ve got the whole day to yourself to come as many times as you want. You usually start off watching a few videos when you’ve got time, so you feel no need to stray from tradition. You fire up your laptop, queueing up a few you know will get you going, and strip down to your underwear.

You have the video as loud as it can go, and the girl moaning is overdoing it so much that it sounds like she’s getting stabbed to death in some cheaply made horror movie. You don’t care though. You slip your hand slowly down your body, starting at your neck, slowly trailing down your breasts, your stomach, and finally, where you need them most. You rub yourself slowly through your underwear, closing your eyes as you listen to the couple moaning and lose yourself for a minute to fantasy. After a few moments, you slip your hand under the waistband, slowly teasing your entrance. 

When you open your eyes, you shriek.

Toriel, your _guardian_ , is standing in the doorway. She’s standing there watching you with an odd look in her eye, and you can’t tell if she’s shocked or disgusted or something else completely. 

You shoot up, twisting to cover yourself with a blanket. "Um, Toriel? I didn't realise you were home-"

"I came home to collect some paperwork I had forgotten when I heard some shrieking coming from your bedroom. I thought you may have been hurt or injured, but it seems I was mistaken..."

Her eyes continue to roam over your barely covered form, resting on your panting chest for a moment, before travelling further down to the juncture between your legs. Your face burns in embarrassment as she studies you, especially because your mind starts wandering into dangerous territory. You'd fantasied before about Toriel, but that was before she became like a mother figure to you...

"Would you like me to take care of you?"

Your eyes widen in shock, "I- what? What do you mean?"

She smiles patiently, and with a hint of need. "Would you like me to make you come, my dear?" 

You can't even speak. Is this even real? She moves away from the doorway, walking gracefully over to sit on the bed next to you. She licks her fangs as she studies you closer, and slowly pushes the lid of your laptop shut. 

"You don't need those videos, my child. Haven't I said I'd always take care of you?"

She pulls the blanket away from you, and you let her. She pushes you down onto the bed, and gently reaches a hand to your side, stroking along the smooth skin of your clothed breasts. She cups it in her hand, using a clawed thumb to tease your nipples, looking down at you eagerly to see your reactions. You close your eyes, writhing slightly under her attention. She pinches and squeezes them, then reaches around your back to unclip your bra. As soon as they're free, Toriel then lowers her mouth to give some attention to the other, sucking and teasing you until you're a moaning mess. 

Her hands slowly trail down your body, tracing your stomach, your hips, finally stopping at your waistband. You're still reeling from the fact that your  _guardian_ is currently sucking yours tits that you don't even realise that she's started pulling your underwear slowly down your legs. 

"Is this alright my child?" Toriel purrs, settling herself over you. She smiles at you in a near feral way as she pulls your panties the rest of the way down your legs, leaving you fully unclothed. You shiver in anticipation as she looks over your form with hunger in her eyes. 

You nod your head in response, still speechless. She runs her hands along your smooth thighs, spreading them out so that she can gaze at your pussy. You throw your head back and choke back a moan as she runs a clawed finger over your clit and past your folds, and she grins at how wet with arousal you’ve become. 

“So wet already, my child!” she says, as she slowly pushes a finger inside of you. 

You whimper, her finger sinking deep into you. You’d have thought that being fingered by someone with claws would be painful, but the way Toriel is lightly scratching against your most sensitive spots as she pumps in and out is making you see stars. You gasp as she adds another, pushing back up at her, trying to fuck youself on her fingers. 

“Mm, such a needy child you are,” Toriel chuckles, leaning up to wrap her mouth around your breast once more. 

“O-Oh my god…!” you gasp, feeling the coil in your stomach tighten. “I’m so close, Toriel,” you sob, clutching at the soft white fur of her shoulders. 

“Come for me then, my child. Come on my fingers.”

And you do, tears welling in your eyes as you cry out. Toriel’s fingers continue to pump in and out of you, easing through your orgasm. 

When you finish shaking, you see Toriel lowering herself down your legs.

“Toriel, what…?” You choke on your words as she licks a slow stipe up your leg.

“I’m going to clean you up, dear.” Toriel smiles, kissing the flesh of your soft thighs. “Do not worry, I’ll take care of you.”

And with that, she buries her face between your thighs. Your legs tighten around her head. You’re still so sensitive from your last orgasm but Toriel doesn’t let up – she slides her tongue between your folds, lapping up your juices. She uses the flat of her tongue to tease at your clit, before disappearing between your folds again, pushing her tongue as deep as she can into your entrance. 

You begin thrashing underneath her as she sensation begins to become too much for you to handle. Your hands are gripping her so hard your knuckles begin to turn white. She notices this, smiling as she begins to suck on your clit, hard.

"Can you come for me again, my child?" she says, slowly pushing her finger back into your head. 

You writhe then, biting your lip. You're so close. "Nn, yes, please...!"

You cum hard, harder than you can ever remember. You're convulsing, tears flowing freely down your cheeks as Toriel continues her ministrations, easing you through your orgasm. You start to whine as she starts lapping at your pussy again, licking up all of your juices.

By the time she's done, you're completely spent. You finally stop shaking from the biggest orgasm you've probably ever hand, your breathing slowing. 

Toriel looks up at you, licking her finger and fangs. She smiles at you, at how utterly wrecked and blissed out you are.

"Now, my child. Next time you're feeling this way, please let me know, and I'll take care of it."

She places the blanket back over you, which is just as well, because you're pretty sure all of your limbs have turned to jello. She places a kiss on your forehead, and exits the room, closing the door behind her as you drift off to sleep. 

Toriel giggled. She had never been so glad to leave her paperwork at home. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my new tumblr incase anyone wants to suggest something for me to write next!  
> http://cockyandobstreperous.tumblr.com/


End file.
